Quand l'amour se passe à trois
by Darness K. M
Summary: Stiles, Theo et Scott se connaisse depuis tout jeune. Ils n'imaginaient pas un jour devoir être séparé. Encore moins qu'ils allaient se retrouver et vivre quelque chose d'exceptionnel quelques années plus tard... [ Poly-amour ]
1. Chapter 1

Quand l'amour se passe à trois.

 _Je me souviendrais toujours de comment c'est arrivé... pourtant, j'étais jeune._

 _Moi Scott McCall, ainsi que Stiles et Théo étions amis. Depuis... toujours ? C'est comme si nous avions grandis ensemble, nous étions jeunes, innocents, et faisions les 400 coups ensemble, personne ne pouvait nous arrêter quand nous étions à trois. Du moins, c'est l'impression que nous avions alors que nous n'étions pas plus hauts que trois pommes. On était comme les trois doigts de la main, les trois meilleurs copains, jamais l'un sans les autres..._

 _Ça a commencé à se gâter le jour où nous devions écrire un charme de chance pour la personne que l'on aimait le plus. Il me semblait naturel d'écrire le prénom de ma mère, d'ailleurs, pratiquement tout le monde l'écrivait pour l'un de ses parents ou tout du moins quelqu'un de sa famille. Mais Jackson a vu quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû voir et prit le papier de Stiles pour le montrer à la classe._

« Stiles a écrit le nom de Scott ! Il aime un garçon, il est pédé ! »

 _Stiles s'était alors fais tout petit, honteux, il était certainement à deux doigts de dire quelque chose qu'il aurait pu regretter toute sa vie... mais Théo s'était alors mis en colère et avait balancé sa boite à crayon sur Jackson avant de m'attraper pour m'embrasser sur la bouche._

 _J'avais 5 ans, mon premier baiser fut voler par un garçon... Sans même qu'on me demande mon avis. Si ça commence comme ça, on imagine la suite..._

« Y'a pas de honte à aimer un autre garçon ! Moi aussi j'aime Scott ! »

 _À cet âge-là, qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien y comprendre ? Je me contentais de sourire, dans ma tête j'aimais Théo, Stiles, ma mère, le shérif... Sans distinction. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut bien comprendre à l'amour, le vrai, quand on a 5 ans ?_

 _Stiles s'était alors jeté sur Théo pour... pour jouer à la bagarre ? Parce que soyons sérieux deux minutes, ça n'avait rien à voir avec une véritable bagarre, je n'ai même pas l'impression qu'ils essayaient vraiment de se faire mal. Tout ce que j'avais compris c'est que Stiles reprochait à Théo de m'avoir embrassé. De m'avoir volé mon premier baiser. Personnellement, ça me faisait une belle jambe, vraiment pas de quoi se taper dessus..._

 _Mais ça ne s'était pas arrêté là, bien au contraire, ça ne faisait que commencer, Théo et Stiles passaient leur temps à se battre pour moi. Alors, d'accord, ça fait plaisir... Mais je n'aimais pas trop les voir se bagarrer, était-ce trop demandé que mes deux meilleurs amis puissent s'entendre ?_

« Bon, ça suffit ! Mettons les choses au clair ! Scott qui de nous deux tu préfères ? »

 _Stiles me posa cette question de but en blanc alors que j'étais en train de goûter tranquillement. Mon biscuit avait fait difficilement le reste du chemin jusqu'à ma bouche dis donc. J'avais continué de manger tout en essayant de trouver une réponse mais... Bah je n'avais qu'une seule réponse en tête._

« Vous êtes tous les deux mes amis, je peux pas choisir ! »

 _Stiles avait soupiré comme si j'avais sorti une grosse bêtise. Il faisait ça souvent, c'était légèrement agaçant mais je me contentais de sourire, je n'y pouvais rien, c'était réellement ce que je pensais._

« C'est simple, essaie d'imaginer qu'on soit tous les deux en danger et que tu ne puisses en sauver qu'un seul, lequel tu choisirais ? »

 _Avait renchéris Théo, lui aussi voulait absolument savoir qui était mon préféré apparemment. J'avais alors essayé d'imaginer la scène, réfléchissant à ce que je ferais._

« Baaaah... Je mourrais sans doute en essayant de vous sauver tous les deux. »

 _Les deux m'avaient alors regardé avec des yeux ronds, ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à une réponse pareille de toute évidence. Qu'est-ce que j'y pouvais ? Pour moi c'était parfaitement impossible que je laisse l'un ou l'autre en danger, je ne voulais pas les perdre, c'était aussi simple que ça._

« Hooo nooon ! »

« Faut pas que tu meurs Scotty ! »

 _Stiles et Théo m'avaient alors pris dans leurs bras pour un câlin à trois. C'est déjà bien qu'ils s'entendent sur au moins une chose. Je les avais serrés en retour contre moi avec un grand sourire, ils étaient trop adorables et leur affection me touchait beaucoup. Comment choisir entre les deux, franchement ? Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas, ni à cette époque ni maintenant._

 _Par la suite, la situation n'a pas vraiment évolué, ils continuaient à se battre pour moi, essayer de me faire choisir entre eux... Et je devais trouver des compromis pour qu'on puisse tous s'entendre. Malgré tout, quand je n'étais pas là, Théo et Stiles s'entendaient quand même. Ils étaient amis à la base... Amis et rivaux, une situation plutôt difficile à gérer, mais j'avais pu remarquer plusieurs fois l'un venir en aide à l'autre. Ça m'avait rassuré, je pouvais voir qu'ils ne se détestaient pas... C'était de ma faute s'ils se battaient. J'avais finis par le comprendre._

 _C'était justement au moment où mon père était parti de la maison. Ça aussi c'était ma faute, et ma mère pleurait... Du haut de mes 6 ans, je ne comprenais pas encore bien tout ça, ce que je savais c'est que c'était ma faute et qu'ils se porteraient tous mieux si je n'étais pas là. Je m'étais alors enfui de chez moi. Oh, pas très loin, c'est sûr, je suis même étonné d'avoir réussi à aller jusqu'à la gare, avec mon petit sac où je n'avais mis que des gâteaux. Le shérif n'avait mis que 2 petites heures à me retrouver, j'étais assis sur un banc à la gare et je pleurais, parce que même si c'était moi qui m'étais enfuis, ça me faisait peur de partir tout seul. De ne jamais revoir ma mère, Théo et Stiles._

 _Il m'avait alors réprimandé avant de m'expliquer que rien de tout ça n'était ma faute. Ma mère et mon père s'étaient séparé parce que ça se passe quelquefois comme ça, même si deux personnes s'aimaient, il se pouvait qu'ils se fassent du mal et qu'ils doivent se séparer, ça n'avait rien à voir avec moi. Quant à Stiles et Théo, il ne s'agissait que de jalousie, parce qu'ils tenaient trop à moi, et le fait que je m'en aille n'aurait rien arrangé, bien au contraire, mais que je comprendrais certainement mieux quand je serais plus grand..._

 _Ma mère était en larmes quand je suis revenu, soulagée de me revoir sain et sauf elle m'avait serré contre elle. Ensuite le shérif avait réussi à la convaincre de me laisser aller dormir chez lui, avec Stiles et Théo qui s'étaient fait, eux aussi, du souci et ne m'avaient plus quitté de la soirée. On avait dormi dans le lit de Stiles, moi au milieu des deux autres. Je me suis alors dis que je ne voulais plus jamais les quitter. J'étais heureux avec eux, et ce, malgré les disputes et les tensions... Je les aimais._

* * *

 **Bienvenue dans le monde du Scileo ! C'était ma publication du vendredi donc... ouais, je suis un peu en retard sur mes publications ( pourtant il était écris xD )**

 **Donc je rappelle pour ceux qui n'ont rien suivis ( et c'est pas un reproche, c'est même plutôt normal de ne pas suivre mes monologue de fin de chapitre ) que j'ai une page Facebook où... je peux échanger ? D'accord, en ce moment ça parle surtout de ce que je publie.**

 **Et alors, l'événement de cet été ( oui je pense qu'on peut appeler ça événement ) c'est l'ouverture du Scott's Pack ! Vous en avez marre de ne voir partout que du Sterek ? Tout le temps du Sterek partout alors que le Stéo est sous-exploité, de voir des Scott complètement OOC qui laisse tomber son meilleur pote comme ça, pour rien ?! Ce groupe est fais pour vous ! Découvrez un monde magique où on peut parler de tous les ships Teen Wolf sans exception ( oui le Sterek est accepté ), on débat, on échange, on écrit, on partage ! Ce groupe est pour moi une source d'inspiration inépuisable. :)**

 **Si ça vous intéresse, n'hésitez pas à postuler et je vous ajouterais au groupe ;) Bisous à tous et j'espère que vous adorez toujours autant mes fics ! ( sinon je vais me rapprocher doucement de la retraite :'( )**


	2. Chapter 2

Quand l'amour se passe à trois – 2

 _Nos huit ans arrivèrent et Theo nous apprit, les larmes aux yeux, que sa famille allait déménager. Loin. Trop loin. Mon cœur s'était serré à cette annonce._

« Tu.. peux pas rester avec nous ? On te trouvera bien une place...

\- Scotty... dis pas de bêtises... il doit partir avec sa famille... »

 _Je regardais Stiles, je me demandais si ça lui faisait quelque chose mais je voyais bien qu'il était triste aussi. Il faisait le fort mais lui aussi aimait Theo malgré tout, il n'avait pas plus envie que moi qu'il parte mais nous ne pouvions rien y faire._

 _Les jours suivant furent monotone. Theo faisait des crises à ses parents pour rester ici, je déprimais et Stiles.. Stiles passait son temps à demander à son père s'il n'y avait pas une solution. Mais il n'y en avait pas. Aucune. Theo partirait et personne n'y pouvait rien. La veille du départ, le Raeken vint dire au revoir à ses deux amis._

« Ce n'est pas comme si on allait plus jamais se revoir, et puis, on s'écrira... »

 _Dit Theo comme pour se rassurer alors que lui et moi étions sur le point de pleurer._

« Tu vas nous manquer. »

 _Lui affirmais-je la poitrine serré et le cœur lourd. Je lui souris quand même parce que je savais qu'il avait besoin de réconfort, encore plus que moi._

« Non. Pas moi. Bon débarras. »

 _Ronchonna Stiles qui ne voulait pas montrer à quel point le départ de Theo l'affectait. Et pourtant, nous savions tous les trois. Theo me lança un petit coup d'œil et on ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en voyant le comportement de notre hyperactif préféré._

« Je compte bien revenir un jour, alors je veux qu'on se promette qu'on ne s'oubliera jamais. »

 _Proposa Theo tout en tendant son petit doigt que je m'empressais de serrer avec le mien. On regarde Stiles qui semble hésiter mais obtempérer finalement, le serrant lui aussi._

« On ne s'oubliera jamais. Promis.

\- Promis.

\- Promis ! »

 _Theo sourit doucement tout en relâchant nos doigts, puis il se jette sur moi pour m'embrasser du bout des lèvres. Deuxième baiser au compteur._

« Hé ! »

 _Râla Stiles avant que Theo se détache de moi pour l'embrasser à son tour. Évidemment, il fallait bien que ce soit à son tour un de ces jours._

« Je vous aime tous les deux. Je reviendrais alors attendez-moi. »

 _Il partit finalement, partagé entre la tristesse de partir et la satisfaction. Il avait le sentiment que nous l'attendrions et il ferait tout pour revenir au plus vite._

« Stiles ?

\- Hmmm ?

\- T'es tout rouge.

\- Il... Il m'a pris par surprise ! »

 _Je gloussais doucement, amusé, alors que mon ami était de plus en plus embarrassé. Nous étions triste de le voir partir, bien sûr. Mais ce n'est pas un adieu, on s'était fais une promesse et... on ne se rendait pas encore compte qu'une personne pouvait tout simplement disparaître du jour au lendemain._

 _Puis, la mère de Stiles mourut, ce qui ne fit qu'amplifier notre tristesse, surtout celle de Stiles. Les jours qui suivirent, je passais mon temps à le réconforter et à essayer de lui faire penser à autre chose. Nous avions eu de longues discussions parlant de tout et de rien. Nous nous étions encore plus rapprochés... et les lettres de Theo n'arrivèrent jamais._

 _Nous ne comprenions pas pourquoi, nous n'avions aucune nouvelles de lui. J'étais persuadé qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose alors que Stiles disait qu'il nous avait simplement oublié. Il s'était certainement fais de nouveaux amis et nous avait oubliés. Mais je restais fermement persuadé qu'il tendrait sa promesse._

 _Pourtant, nous ne reçurent absolument aucune carte, ce qui ne me désillusionna pas mais me rendit triste._

 _Stiles et moi, on s'embrassait de temps en temps. Comme si c'était normal. Comme si c'était tout simplement naturel. Je prenais soin de lui comme si c'était un précieux trésor, jour après jour._

 _Ce fut à nos 13 ans que notre relation commença vraiment à prendre un nouveau tournant. Nous avions dormis tous les deux, encore une fois. Stiles s'était réveillé plutôt que moi et m'observait dormir. Enfin, il fixait plutôt une partie précise de mon anatomie._

« Scott... Scott !

\- Hmm... ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- T'es tout dur en bas. »

 _Je fronçais un peu les sourcils, émergeant, plus clignais des yeux. Attendez... quoi ? Je rougis doucement en réalisant ses paroles et qu'en effet, j'étais en train de bander. Je cachais l'endroit, tout gêné._

« Regarde pas !

\- Pourquoi ? Moi aussi, je suis dans le même état... »

 _Il me montrait alors sa bosse formé dans son boxer et je sentis une grande envie de le toucher monter en moi._

« Tu ne voudrais pas... qu'on se touche ? »

 _Demanda-t-il presque timidement tout en gigotant un peu. Je lui souris doucement et acquiesçai, un peu stressé quand même. Je sentais mon cœur battre la chamade. J'attrapai son boxer pour le baisser lentement avant de prendre son membre entre mes doigts, commençant à le caresser._

 _Il poussa un petit soupir d'aise, très mignon, avant de me prodiguer les mêmes soins. Je me mordillais doucement la lèvres alors que ma main s'activait. Je sentis en moi monter de toutes nouvelles sensations. Je m'étais déjà touché seul mais là c'était une autre main que la mienne.. La main de Stiles..._

 _Nous continuions tout deux, se fixant du regard, jusqu'à ce que la jouissance nous gagne dans de petits râles de satisfaction. Je vins goûter tendrement ses lèvres et le prit affectueusement contre moi pour un câlin plus chaste._

 _Notre relation continua ainsi pendant trois ans, même si nous tentions parfois de nouvelles choses, nous n'avions jamais été jusqu'au bout. Personne n'était au courant pour nous deux, on nous voyait comme meilleur ami, comme frère de cœur. Ils ne savaient pas la vérité._

 _Puis, vint notre seizième année, et la réapparition de Theo avec._


	3. Chapter 3

Quand l'amour se passe à trois – 3

 _En vérité, la réapparition de Theo n'arriva pas tout de suite. Loin de là, même. Non, d'abord je suis partis en forêt, en pleine nuit, pour chercher une moitié de cadavre avec Stiles. Il y a mieux comme soirée et honnêtement, si j'avais su que ça allait tourner comme ça, je ne serais jamais entré dans cette forêt._

 _Je me suis fais mordre pas un loup-garou avide de vengeance, son neveu constamment à mes trousses pour que je ne fasse pas de bêtises, Jackson tout le temps sur mon dos pour savoir la raison de ces soudains changements en moi. Mais ce n'était que le commencement..._

 _Je vous passe les détails mais en gros, toujours plus de surnaturel, de psychopathes, de sang, de dangers et moi qui ne savait plus où j'en étais et surtout qui avait peur pour Stiles. Tout le temps, constamment, j'avais la peur au ventre qu'il puisse lui arriver quoique ce soit. C'est pour cela que notre relation n'a pas vraiment avancé._

 _Surtout que... Sommes-nous vraiment un couple ? Je l'aimais, il m'aimait, pourtant il m'avait poussé à sortir avec une autre. Tout comme il est sortis avec une fille. Puis j'avais finis avec une Kitsune. J'avais lu quelque chose à ce sujet... est-ce que nous étions un couple libre ? Franchement, je n'avais aucune idée. Juste que si c'est ce que voulais Stiles, alors d'accord. Après tout... Comment pourrait-il savoir qu'il m'aime plus qu'un autre s'il ne tente pas de sortir avec d'autres ?_

 _Et c'est là, seulement là que Theo réapparut. Comme ça, d'un coup, au point que je ne l'ai pas reconnu. Pourtant il n'avait pas tellement changé, c'était juste tellement surprenant. Je pensais ne jamais le revoir, et ce, malgré notre promesse._

 _Stiles ne voyait pas son retour d'un bon œil, sans doute parce qu'il n'avait pas donné signe de vie pendant huit ans, et sûrement aussi... parce qu'il savait que je n'avais pas aimé Alisson ou Kira autant que j'aimais Theo. Ça n'avait pas changé._

 _Ce jour-là, Theo était venu chez moi, avec la meute et le surnaturel, c'était difficile d'avoir des moments privés, rien qu'à deux. Ça en était un. Le premier, en fait._

« Scott... si je suis revenu, ce n'est pas seulement pour avoir un alpha, une meute. Je suis revenu pour toi. Pour Stiles. »

 _Je clignais doucement des yeux. Était-ce vrai ? Ou n'était-ce qu'une hallucination venant me hanter ?_

« Tu es revenu... pour nous ?

\- Oui. Tu te souviens de notre promesse, non ? Je suis venu la tenir.

\- Mais tu n'as plus jamais donné de nouvelles... » _Theo pinça les lévres tout en s'approchant de moi._

« ça a été compliqué... je t'assure que si j'avais pu, je t'aurais donné des nouvelles. Je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi, à vous, je vous ai toujours aimé. Alors si c'est possible, j'aimerais vraiment reprendre là où nous nous étions arrêté. »

 _Et sans attendre ma réponse, il m'embrassa. D'abord un peu timidement, du bout des lèvres, ce qui me rappela ses baisers quand nous étions enfant. Mais alors que je me rapprochais de lui, laissant libre accès à ma bouche, il approfondit le baiser auquel je répondis. C'était merveilleux. Je me sentais flotter sur un petit nuage tellement c'était bon. Je l'aimais comme un fou, mais j'aimais aussi Stiles._

« Le problème c'est que Stiles.. il te voit d'un mauvais œil. Il...

\- ça a toujours été comme ça, je te signale. Je me charge de Stiles, d'accord ? En attendant, profite... »

 _Il recommença à m'embrasser avant d'enlever mon haut pour goûter tendrement ma peau, suçoter et mordiller mes tétons. Je soupirais doucement sous l'envie et le plaisir, sentir ses lèvres sur ma peau me faisait frémir, Stiles n'avait jamais fais ce genre de choses. J'appréciais beaucoup._

 _Je ne savais pas comment Theo allait s'y prendre pour convaincre Stiles, il n'allait pas être facile à convaincre, mais je faisais comme il disait. Je me contentais de profiter de ce moment, Theo me faisant littéralement perdre la tête. Nous n'avions pas été plus loin que ce genre de choses, je me doutais qu'il réservait le reste pour un jour plus... « spécial »._

 _Je sus par la suite qu'il avait, à de nombreuses reprises, essayé de faire comprendre à Stiles pourquoi il était réellement revenus. Qu'il tenait à lui. Il lui avait même sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises mais rien n'y faisait, Stiles restait sur ses positions. Bien sûr, personne n'était au courant de notre relation._

 _Jusqu'à ce fameux jour où Theo m'avait dis de le retrouver chez Derek. Plus personne ne se servait du loft et c'était l'endroit idéal pour se retrouver en cachette. Je ne sais à quel moment j'ai finis par me retrouver dans ses bras, il m'embrassait passionnément alors qu'il avait déjà enlevé mon haut. Il dégrafait mon pantalon pour en sortir le membre qu'il se mit à caresser vigoureusement, me faisant gémir._

 _C'est à cet instant que la porte du loft s'ouvrit sur un Stiles totalement surpris de voir la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. C'était Theo qui lui avait envoyé un message pour qu'il vienne au loft. Il avait tout calculé._

« Qu'est-ce que... Scott... Je croyais que tu.. tu me trompes avec Theo ?! » _Finit par réussir à sortir Stiles._

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes... ça a toujours été... vous deux... je vous aime tous les deux. » _C'était difficile d'avoir une discussion avec Theo qui ne cessait de me caresser._

 _Stiles semblait choqué. Outré. Mais n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il devait rester ou non. Theo termina de retirer mes vêtements tout en m'embrassant la nuque._

« Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir te joindre à nous, Stiles ? »

 _Il m'écarta outrageusement les jambes, offrant une vue imprenable à l'hyperactif qui déglutit._

« Tu n'as pas envie de goûter à cet endroit avant que je sois passé par là ? »

 _Le regard de Stiles s'illumina d'excitation et après une nouvelle hésitation, il approcha finalement. Il vint m'embrasser tout en caressant mes fesses. Puis Theo le détourna de moi pour l'embrasser à son tour._

« N'oublie pas que je suis là aussi.

\- Comment l'oublierais-je... »

 _Theo lui donna le lubrifiant et continua de m'écarter les cuisses, donnant libre accès à Stiles qui put amplement me préparer à le recevoir. Je sentais ses doigts aller et venir en moi alors que Theo continuait de caresser mon entrejambe. C'était terriblement bon._

 _Puis, les doigts laissèrent place à quelque chose de plus dur et plus gros, me faisant lentement goûter au nirvana._

 _Stiles se révéla être plus doué que ce que je pensais, même s'il avait toujours un petit côté maladroit. Theo, lui... laissait son côté bestial dominer et ce n'était pas désagréable. C'était tout simplement merveilleux de pouvoir être avec les deux personnes que j'aime le plus, je ne sais pas comment les choses vont évoluer mais tout ce que j'espère c'est que ça ne changera pas et qu'on pourra rester ensemble pour toujours._


End file.
